


Normal Couple

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Leo and Kun were watching a movie together while cuddling. Just like a normal couple would usually do.





	Normal Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> Dear Nani, I hope you like some nonsense domestic Kunessi fluff :)

Leo knew better than saying no when Kun pushed his shoulder to sit on the couch.

“What are we watching once again?” he asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend who was now sitting next to him, clicking the remote with his eyes on the TV.

Not that he really cared. Kun could have made him watch a documentary about how bricks were made and he would still watch it anyway. As long as he’s doing it with Kun, he’s happy.

Because only Kun that could only make something like watching how the paint was drying didn’t sound as boring as it was.

Well, the drying paint part was boring. But watching it with Kun, was the not boring part.

“Finding Dory,” Kun said. “I’ve been wanting to watch it since forever, but I want to watch it with you. And now the season ended, we finally have the time to do it.”

Kun turned his neck to look at Leo, giving him one of that dazzling, stunning smile. A smile that was impossible not to adore. A smile that was impossible not to make Leo, or anyone, smiling too.

“Okay,” Leo said, smiling back at Kun. “Sounds interesting,”

“Of course! It’s not just going to be interesting. It’s going to be awesome!” Kun answered him. Even when he had his eyes back on the TV, his voice sounded so bright, like the sun, if the sun had a voice.

“Why?”

That was supposed to be a very simple question. But somehow, it made Kun froze for a second, before he slowly turned his head to look at Leo.

He stared at Leo with wide, surprised eyes. Like Leo just asked him whether Kun wanted to have a move to Manchester United when his contract expired.

“Because… It’s the long awaited Finding Dory?”

Leo scratched the back of his ear. “Uh. And…why have you…waited for it?”

If it was even possible, Kun looked even more startled now.

“Because… Finding Nemo?” he said slowly.

Leo cringes. A vague image of an orange fish crossed his mind.

“Well... I… Never watched it?” he said hesitantly.

Kun gasped. He even made it more dramatic than it was by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Are you kidding me?”

Leo cringed even more.

For a second, Kun still staring at him with that look of disbelief in his eyes. Leo opened his lips, trying to say something. Maybe something to defend himself for not watching a movie of talking fishes. Maybe a promise to Kun that he would watch it later.

But before any words fall from his lips, Kun burst out into a laughter. Kun kept on laughing while Leo stared at him, perplexed.

When the laughter left as a smile on his lips, Kun shook his head lightly. He stared at Leo with so much amusement.

“Oh, Leo. You really are one in a million.”

“What? For not watching Finding Nemo?”

“Other people watched it. But you don’t.”

Leo felt the urge to say that surely there are other people, thousand other people, perhaps, that were surely haven’t watched the movie either.

But Kun already leant forward to place a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.

“And that is why I love you. Because you’re special, you’re different from others,” Kun said when he pulled away, looking at Leo in such an affectionate way, it made Leo’s heart stopped beating for a second.

With his lips slightly parted, Leo watched as Kun already shifted, leaning his back on the couch as he pressed the remote control.

“Okay, change of plan then. We’ll watch Finding Dory, _after_ we watch Finding Nemo first.”

Leo has more than enough of people and the media saying how he was really special. How he was from the other planet when it came to football.

But Kun, though. Kun thought that he was special for something so…human. Something so ordinary.

It’s something Leo found comforting.

To be considered that he was also a normal human being, but at the same time, a special person.

To be considered that he really meant something as himself, Lionel Messi; and not just as _the_ Lionel Messi.

That thought made Leo’s heart flutter as something warm seeped in his vein like melted caramel.

“There we go,” Kun threw the remote to the couch. He shifted closer to Leo, then stretched his feet to the coffee table as he rested his head against Leo’s chest.

“So are we watching Finding Nemo now?” Leo asked as he started running his fingers through Kun’s hair.

“Yes. And while we’re watching the movie, we’re going to cuddle like a normal couple,” Kun said. He nuzzled his face against Leo’s shoulder for a moment, like he was trying to emphasize his intention to cuddle.

Leo chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Kun.

_Normal couple?_

_They were not actually a typical normal couple._

_Normal couple didn’t have to juggle between the tight schedules of trainings and games, and not to mention, the distance between Manchester and Barcelona._

_Normal couple traveled to other countries and continents for vacations, not for international games._

_And no, normal people didn’t have to play against each other in Champions League games._

Kun made a content humming sound as Leo kissed the top of his head.

_Then again, they were some sort of normal couple._

_A normal couple, where Leo would cook for dinner while Kun would do the dishes. Not because Leo a much better cook (just slightly better), but because Kun liked doing the dishes so he could play with the bubbles of the soap dish._

_They were a normal couple, who went for grocery chopping together where Leo had the shopping list that he followed religiously, while Kun just randomly picked some sweets, biscuits or other stuffs, just because._

_They were a normal couple, who fell asleep together in front of the TV while watching a lame telenovela that Kun loved and Leo watched just because Kun loved it._

_They were a normal couple who were in love with each other._

“So,” Kun craned his neck a little so he could look at Leo. “Do you like it? Finding Nemo?”

Leo smiled softly as he pressed his lips on Kun’s forehead.

“Yes,” he said. “I love it.”

And he loved the person with whom he’s watching the movie with.

Kun grinned.

“Do you want to watch Finding Dory after this?”

“Yeah, sure,” Leo said, tracing his finger along Kun’s jawline. “I’d like that.”

Just like he’d like to spend the rest of his life with Kun.

 


End file.
